


Cave Kisses

by DapperDingus



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Caves, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Grey-A, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Prequel, Saccharine, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDingus/pseuds/DapperDingus
Summary: A  erm... private meeting in the caves.





	Cave Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "He's a vampire!" Though reading that is not necessary.

He stood silently in the dim gleam of the sinkhole above him.  Several bushes bearing hundreds of berries huddled around the weak and rare subterranean sunlight. A tuft of grass tinkled in the drafts of the massive cave system. A dusty, dirty small rabbit tiptoed in between the bushes,  crunching the forest debris underfoot. Maxwell glared at it as it hopped along.  Each crunch of its paws thundered within his ears. A shuffle in the darkness snapped his attention. A light bobbed to the side of an amaranth vest meandering its way through the dark. Maxwell’s brow relaxed and a slight smile spread across his lips.

“I hope you didn’t run into any trouble.”

“Does that include you?” Wilson smiled back.

Maxwell bowed his head as a wide smile spread across his lips.

 “Well, I do think all this,” Wilson waved his hand around the darkness as he stepped into the light, “ is needless trouble.”

Maxwell grimaced as Wilson approached him and flicked off his lantern.

“I just don’t want to drag you down into the muck with me.”

“By that logic, aren’t I dragging myself there?” he put his lamp on the ground.

“It doesn’t work like that! Not as long as we keep to ourselves like this.”Wilson raised a brow, curled up his lip and put his hands on his hips. As his gaze bore into him, his stomach began to squirm. Maxwell flinched, “Well it certainly isn’t something I’d like to explain to any of them!” He paused. “ I dread to think what they’d think of you. Not to mention the-”

Wilson snuck up and snatched a quick kiss onto his lips.

“Ah..” He slowly blinked. Cocked his head and blinked again. “I.. hm..”  
Wilson smiled as he slipped his hands under his jacket and wrapped his arms around his ribs. Maxwell put his arms around him and lowered his head pressing his nose into his forehead. “Mmm.. Now what was I going on about?”

Wilson sighed and squeezed him.

“My apologies.” He mumbled into his crown.

Wilson bit his tongue as he nuzzled into his chest. They stood in silence, gently swaying in the swath of foliage in the unending darkness.

Wilson gently pulled away from his chest, smiled and looked up at him, “Your nose is like an Icicle!”

Maxwell opened his eyes and pressed his nose down to his, “Something I have no doubt you’ll want to  help me with.”

Wilson’s grin turned sly as he stepped up on to his toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Oh hoh!” Maxwell chuckled, his smile as well as his shoulders creeped up to his ears. He nuzzled his nose into his cheek and put a soft kiss to his cheek. Wilson laughed and titled his head back as he pressed a string of kisses down his neck. He settled his lips just above his collar bone and started to nibble.

“Oh!” Wilson blushed and squeezed him close with a wide smile. Maxwell hummed a soft chuckle and nuzzled his nose deep into his neck. He rubbed his hand up his spine as he put his mouth to his neck once again. Wilson put a hand on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. Maxwell’s brow bounced as he got an idea…

Wilson burst out laughing. “Oh! Gosh you’re going to leave a mark!”

“Ah!” Maxwell pulled off him looking as white as a ghost.  “It didn’t hurt did it?” He brushed Wilson’s collar aside, “Ohh dear..” Wilson grabbed his hand and held it to his neck, while beaming.

“You can make someone pass out doing that!”

Maxwell pursed his lips as his brow went high. He croaked something unintelligible while shaking his head.

Wilson laughed again, released his hand and popped up his collar. A bit of colour returned to Maxwell’s cheeks as he wrung his hands together.  “Oh, you’re such a sweetheart.” Wilson smiled and put his hands on his shoulders. A weak smile cracked across Maxwell’s lips. “You can’t see it can you?” Wilson turned his head. Maxwell shook his head as he put his hand to the side of his face and extended his fingers into his luxurious hair. Wilson went pink and puckered his lips. “Ah! You better be careful!”

“Oh, I think it would take more than a bad hair day to break you.” Wilson smirked and pulled him down to his eye level.  Maxwell swallowed as his heart raced. He could only manage a short quick breath of air before Wilson snapped up his lips and pressed into him. His shoulders relaxed as his heart welled up with joy. He eagerly pushed back and buried his nose into his cheek, while he ran his fingers through a sweep of his hair. Wilsons hands crept up to his neck and to the back of his head. Goosebumps tingled up his spine as he started to grasp at his scalp. Maxwell tilted his chin down and pressed his forehead into his hair. “Ohh , my apologies, but anymore and I’ll get the vapours!” He heaved a sigh and squeezed him tight.

“Hah! Alright.” Wilson smiled and squeezed him back before resting his head on to his shoulder. They swayed together in the still silence.

“Oh, I could just sleep.” Maxwell mumbled into his shoulder.

“You can visit my tent and do so. And I do mean sleep!” Wilson pat on his back as he grumbled and turned his head way. “I would certainly enjoy your company outside of these ridiculous meetings.” He paused as Maxwell slowly slunk away from him. He looked up at him as Maxwell averted his gaze to the side. He poked his head into his field of view, “It’s terrible to be so terribly ignored and adored at the same time!” Maxwell looked away , shifted his feet, and folded his arms while his head sunk between his shoulders. He forced a long blink as he stared into the distance while his eyes developed a glassy shine. Wilson threw out a hand, “ I mean we can still be friends out there at least!” Maxwell’s brow furrowed as he looked back at him, his heart braced itself as he began to mutter.

“True.” Maxwell shook his head, “I just.. I feel that it’s necessary.”

Wilson’s shoulders fell as he exclaimed, “Ugh! Well, I feel like you’re making mountains out of molehills!” Maxwell’s head couldn’t sink any lower. Wilson’s heart sank as he stared into his eyes . He began to fumble his fingers together. “Sorry.” He swallowed. “ I-I know this is far more comfortable for you. Though I hope you might warm up to the idea. I believe you are not so reviled as you think you are.”

Maxwell turned his back to him and huffed a gruff breath. Wilson sniffed and wiped away at his eye. Maxwell abruptly cleared his throat and in a crystal clear, precise tone,” Perhaps one day my good pal. Though we should be heading back at present.” He wavered a moment and turned around to him stone faced.

Wilson looked away as saying the unthinkable crossed his mind. “I- I sure hope so.. See you soon.” He fumbled his hands together and looked back up to him. Maxwell returned a soft smile with a nod, placed a hard hat onto his head, and stepped away into the darkness.


End file.
